


这对我真的很重要

by katakawa2



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:47:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28572489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katakawa2/pseuds/katakawa2
Summary: 色情男主播尼禄
Relationships: Nero/V (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

“不要动我的电脑。”  
尼禄走之前这么说。然后他就出门跟但丁一起上了妮可的车跑去杀恶魔，留下V一个人在房间里看书。V本来对电子屏幕也没什么兴趣。他坐在沙发上看莫比迪克甚是入迷，不知不觉时间过去很久，V头也不抬，伸手去够桌子上的茶杯，然后听到哗啦一声。杯子倒了。  
V小声骂了一句跟尼禄学的脏话。杯子里剩下茶不多但正好淋在尼禄的电脑键盘上，他手忙脚乱地扯出纸巾。“大小姐你也太入迷了。”格里芬和影豹冒出来，怪鸟爪爪抓住纸巾往键盘上按：“尼禄小子可宝贝这玩意儿了你别让他知道。”  
“喔。”V回答了一句，但发现电脑键盘在格里芬爪子下发光。尼禄没有关机，屏幕亮起，格里芬不知踩到哪个快捷键弹出缩小化的网页。  
“哇。”格里芬看着网页，伸出翅膀遮住影豹的视线：“这玩意儿小猫咪可不能看。”  
V盯着屏幕里的内容，这上面显然是某种礻见步页网站，不太好意思让人说出口的那种。尼禄停留在一个直播页面，这上面显示着即将开播，而主播——  
画面亮起，光线阴暗，似乎是在什么便宜的旅馆。然后有人坐到了镜头前调整角度。只有半张脸和披着睡衣的身体出现在屏幕中：“晚上好，呃，抱歉你们看得出来我现在是在工作途中，所以只能用手机拍摄。但是说好的三百万订阅惊喜不会少，所以，嗯，晚上好，各位。”  
“卧槽，”格里芬说，“看不出来啊尼禄小子，主播竟是他自己。”  
这随维吉尔的嘴唇和独特的屁股下巴V可太熟悉了。从旁边的相关推荐看得出来，尼禄，或者说，名字叫D_Hunter的主播常常发一些福利小段。他一开直播粉丝便大量涌入，弹幕纷纷发出我可以我可以有1吗有1吗哥哥X我的浪叫。格里芬带着影豹化作纹身重新附着在V的身体上，走之前留下一句：“咳咳，这个对我们来说太刺激了，就留给你独自享用啦V酱。”  
“我享用什么！？”V发出质问之前魔物已经回归到了他的身体里。他一个人面对着屏幕，还有旁边一包纸巾。  
需要说明的是，虽然比起本源维吉尔来说V更能坦诚地表达内心的感受。需要爱需要保护啦，之类的。但这点坦诚显然没用在处理和尼禄的关系上。V经过艺术化的处理管这种感情叫独自藏在心中的仰慕与羁绊，民间说法则是，暗恋。  
毕竟尼禄是那——样的，V又是这——样的。他总不能乘着小猎人杀完恶魔心情大好顺口问一句有没有兴趣跟你爸的人性面交往。那样总之，不太好吧？  
所以V只是把这份情感暂且压下了。现在他对着尼禄的直播，一个训练有素心态良好的成年人应该礼貌地把网页关掉，然后待机电脑装作无事发生，再重新捡起之前没看完的书等到明天尼禄回来以后一切照旧。尼禄的直播，尼禄的肉体，尼禄的性向，尼禄的私生活都与他无关是吧哎呀尼禄脖子还是挺白的嘛……  
V把书扔到一边，管他的，他只有两天大，离成年人还远着。  
“都到差不多了吧，那我开始了。”正好，尼禄在屏幕中轻声说。  
他开始解开自己的睡衣，一点点把自己的身体拆礼物似的露出来。尼禄身材是很好啦V知道。以往打架时磕磕碰碰还都是V给他上的药。V扫了一眼尼禄的订阅月费，这样一算自己还赚了不少。尼禄慢慢揭开礼物的包装纸，他身上细小的伤疤和乌青让直播间的弹幕水涨船高。有人问这是不是玩SM留下的。  
如果被nobody追着挠也算SM的话。V心想。  
“不是，”尼禄压低声音，“这个是工作的时候留下的，我的工作有点类似……恩，体术教练。”  
弹幕大喊教练教我我好惹。V想他平时教的那帮东西你们可惹不起。又有人问为什么主播说话声音这么小。  
“这破旅馆隔音不好，我同事在隔壁休息。”尼禄小声说，“可别让他们听见啦。”  
弹幕有几句问了同事的事情。但是尼禄不再回答。大概是说但丁和妮可，V这才意识到尼禄压根就住了个单人间没有和但丁一起。大概是来之前就计划好这场直播了。他会用什么理由说服他们不要在房车上过夜呢。这个问题V决定以后再想，因为尼禄已经脱完了上衣，开始霍霍自己的睡裤了。  
尼禄站起身，V这才意识到真的有这么——你知道的——吗？即使是宽松的睡裤也隐隐看的出形状。他该不会塞毛巾来充门面吧V咬着手指心想。他看着睡裤之下尼禄的黑色内裤一点点露出来，还是绿色荧光镶边。弹幕快把尼禄本人淹没了。V一边心烦一边却就是不肯关掉这些疯狂的法克米法克米的呐喊。  
尼禄微微卡下一点内裤边，引导观众顺着马甲线向下看去，程度把握很好，只能看到他有意露出的一点点白色毛毛。然后他弯下腰，仍旧只有半张脸露在屏幕里，嘴角勾起微笑：“准备好接收今天的礼物了吗？”  
在一片飘过的欢呼声中尼禄拉下内裤，V这才发现根本不是什么塞毛巾能比拟的。完全真材实料。他一瞬间冒出一个想法：如果那什么的话我会被这玩意儿搞死。  
不，他扶额，为什么会想到这个！他重新盯着屏幕。尼禄坐下了，内裤褪到大腿上，懒洋洋靠在椅背。他那根还没完全翘起，但是已经相当可观。  
“OK，”尼禄依旧压低声音，嘴巴离手机话筒有点远所以V勉强才能听清，“那么就开始今天的正片吧。”  
尼禄手指抚摸过自己的身体，他还挺懂，怎么把自己的胸肌腹肌腰线展现给镜头前的观众看。不需要刻意的卖弄，几乎只是手指引导视线便足矣叫人脸红心跳。他显然刚洗完澡，水分蒸发皮肤干燥，透着健康的红色，昏暗灯光下更有一种暧昧感。他懒洋洋地随着抚摸发出几声矫情的呻吟。效果拔群，观众近乎狂欢。在他伸手握住自己的性器的时候狂欢达到高潮。  
尼禄往自己的阴/茎上抹了点什么东西，应该是酒店的廉价沐浴露。然后他握住自己开始撸/动。他的手指缝间发出滑腻的咯吱声。这让V不由自主咽了一下口水。他微微张开嘴，因为自己啃咬，那两片嘴唇显得丰润红眼，V能看到里面他的牙齿和一点点舌头。它们隔着屏幕的壁障引诱V去吻尼禄。这太超过了，V想，尼禄没多做什么，但他自己却……  
“飞机杯？”尼禄应该是看到几条弹幕，做出回应：“不，我不用那个……我更喜欢真的，恩，真的，无论是手还是……”  
“我会想象这是别人的手，恩……”尼禄说道，“某个人的手。不过这根家伙一般人可没法一把握住对吧，哈哈。”  
“是的某个人，”尼禄接着说，“但他干不来这个，怎么说呢——他也不是害羞，他就是有时候胆子小。”  
V不能确定尼禄是不是在说自己，但是有时候胆小？他只是更容易表现出自己的脆弱而已，而为什么，原因大家都知道。V小小地反驳了一下。以往他总是游刃有余解决一切问题，但现在……他只希望尼禄的直播快点结束。  
“一双很漂亮的手。”尼禄又说，“说实话我每次自己撸的时候都想着，恩，他给我做……哦操……”  
尼禄咬紧牙齿，好像真的在想象某些画面。那根东西油光水滑，V坐在沙发上并紧双腿。不可避免地想到尼禄扶着他操进自己的场景。他低低咒骂了一句。  
“我想象着这是他的手，或者他的……屁股，”尼禄轻声说，“他还什么都不知道，至少现在是。”  
不知道是为了节目效果还是真情实感，总之观众们很受用单恋小帅哥深邃黑暗幻想这一套。打赏数字和订阅数量蹭蹭上涨，左下角网站推送跳来消息说这个直播是网站实时热度第一。这年轻恶魔猎人的肉体这么诱人么？  
“如果可以的话……”直播有缺德的人问尼禄想怎么操那个lucky guy，尼禄回答：“我会把他按在他最喜欢的那张沙发上操他，我会用他想要的任何一种方式满足他，我们会在夜间也偷偷地不叫其他人知道，他脸皮大概挺薄的，我猜。”  
Lucky guy打了一个嗝。人已经有点茫然。  
“我想听他叫出来，他的声音很动人，我想……草，”尼禄骂了一句，显然已经在手部运动和脑部运动的双重刺激下接近高潮，“我会帮他用手做，让他也在我手下射出来，但我更想亲自把他操射，草，妈的，让他自己射出来弄到他的纹身上——草！”  
浓厚的体液一股一股从尼禄手指间喷出来，甚至差点弄到手机上。尼禄用手指接住，然后扯过纸巾擦了几下。把手弄干净随后把纸团投篮扔进垃圾桶。他在椅子上待了一会儿，等回过神来，又微笑着对镜头说话。  
“好了，你们看够了吧？今天就到这儿吧。还有什么想看的可以留言给我，以及最重要的——”  
他靠近镜头，就好像是在跟什么人一对一私语。  
“我知道你喜欢，别忘了点击订阅。”  
画面黑屏，直播结束，V从沙发上弹起来，只穿了一只拖鞋，急匆匆跑向厕所。  
END


	2. Chapter 2

屏幕显示直播间正在直播。  
黑屏亮起，画面里还没有人。过了几秒钟镜头摇晃了一下，观众熟悉的主播出现，只是这次他身边还有一个人。两人上限皆只露到嘴巴。新来的那位身形瘦削，只穿了一条皮裤，身上大片纹身引起观众们的注意。而主播转过头对新朋友说着什么然后指指点点。  
尼禄正指导着V识别直播界面，“现在直播已经开了，你看这里小窗就是观众看到的画面。”尼禄指指屏幕右下角，“准备好了吗？”  
“不准备好也没用了吧。”V说着，将一只手背在身后。  
“好。”尼禄咳嗽了一声，换上社交用语调，对着镜头打招呼：“哈喽，晚上好。恩，非常惊喜在短短的一个星期内订阅数量突破了五百万。为了庆祝这一数字的达成，今天我邀请了一位我的朋友——对，‘朋友’。我将会和他进行接来下的直播，那么，各位，记得准备好双份的纸巾。”  
说着说着尼禄自己笑了。大概觉得这台词有点傻乎乎的。他调整镜头角度，坐下将V拉过。弹幕有人询问这位朋友的名字。  
“他没有名字，他只有两天大。”尼禄说：“好啦开个玩笑，他是第一次播。以后有机会再告诉你们吧。”  
尼禄转向V，让V坐到他腿上。尼禄和V接吻，舔舐着V的嘴唇，声音通过收音麦被放大，在频道里令人脸红心跳地响起。没费什么功夫尼禄就用一只手把V勾到他身边。弹幕惊喜地指出，纹身小哥的乳头是粉色的！尼禄瞥到这行字，便一边吻V一边用手指去拨弄V的乳头。V薄薄的身体因这一举动而颤抖。尼禄用带着茧子的指腹捏住那颗敏感的肉粒，恶趣味地揉捏。V微微喘气，报复似的咬了一下尼禄的下唇。  
尼禄抚摸过V身上的纹身，描摹出它们的形状。将V的一切展示给屏幕那边的人观赏。最后手来到下腹。尼禄剥开V的裤子。“嘿，”尼禄发现什么，“你又没有穿内裤？”  
V摇头：“不喜欢那种感觉。”  
“好吧，今天随你。”  
这对话让观众情绪又高涨起来。有缺德的已经开始在直播间里发一些香艳猜想垃圾话。尼禄扯下V的裤子，将自己的性器从内裤中掏出来和V贴在一起。他宽大的手掌包裹住两根，便开始为彼此手/淫。V抓着尼禄的肩膀，靠在他身上喘气。尼禄极有技巧，一边为两人服务，一边也将他们的身体完整地展示给观众。V看了一眼屏幕，有些弹幕疯狂到让他吃惊。观看人数正不断刷新。V又看到弹跳出即时消息，人气主播D_Hunter在线开苞素人处男。真够缺德的。  
“起来了。”尼禄拍拍V的屁股，两人站起身。尼禄将镜头换了个角度。让V弯下身撑在桌前。“不要挪开眼睛！”尼禄飞快地对屏幕说。  
他拍打了V的屁股几下，在画面中，主播一只手握住那有些过于瘦弱的腰，另一只手扶住自己挺立的粗大阴/茎，然后用前端戳刺着对方窄瘦的臀部，最后一点点，一点点埋进去。能够清晰地看到这纹身仔是怎么把猎人的玩意儿全都吃进去的。甚至，能够看到那瘦弱男人的小腹有一点隆起，被顶出性器的弧度。  
弹幕飘过一大片好耶！！！！！！只听到V倒吸气的声音。显然不太好受。但很快尼禄两只手都抓住他的腰，当他是女人一样操干起来。肉体撞击声毫不避讳地响起。V的阴/茎被尼禄顶的一晃一晃，可怜兮兮地流水。他想伸手抚慰自己，但尼禄突然抱起他的一条腿捞在手上。V单脚站立摇摇晃晃，只能用手撑着保持平衡。尼禄好像要挑战他韧带似的。V一条腿弯起，观众看到他在主播大屌的操干下爽到脚趾都蜷曲。  
V呜咽着发出猫咪哭泣一样的声音。不知道是表演还是真情流露。大概看直播的家伙们听着这哭声就能来上一发。“他不太高兴。”尼禄对镜头说，“好吧，换一个姿势。”  
尼禄抽出自己的阴/茎，V的小穴让这玩意儿湿淋淋的。尼禄重新坐到椅子上，让V背对着观众，岔开腿坐下。V主动吞吃尼禄。他背上的肌肉因为刺激而鼓动，纹身图案成为一张活动的画。尼禄都有点嫉妒看到这一幕的观众们了。  
尼禄捧住V的屁股，让V自己坐在他的阴/茎上开始动。V摇摇晃晃，搂住尼禄的脖子开始卖力地讨好他。这位置让尼禄插得更深。V的性/器戳到尼禄肚子。尼禄这才好心地抚慰V。  
“尼——”V不自觉地呻吟，意识到是在直播，咬了一下自己舌头把尼禄的名字截住。尼禄让他低下头和自己接吻，吞掉V的一切呼唤和哭喊。没过多久V支撑不住，软软倒在尼禄身上。他高潮，而且被尼禄内射了。  
尼禄扶着V让他站起身，对着屏幕掰开V的臀瓣。清晰地看到粘稠的白液正从那柔软臀缝间流下来，顺着精瘦的大腿向下落。尼禄小腹上沾上V的体液，他用手指抹下来，又抓住V的脸强迫他低下头。观众依旧没有看到他完整的脸，只看见一副饱满的嘴唇，沾着白液的指头送到一边，那舌头便微微探出。靠着本能一点一点猫崽似的舔舐干净，最后在指尖上情/色地吮吸，发出一声暧昧的“啵”，像是一个暗示的吻。  
V靠在尼禄身上，显然已经陷入贤者时间，有些被操傻了的意味。尼禄搂住他：“他现在脑子有点不太好使了。”尼禄说，“我想今天就到这儿吧。如果你喜欢，别忘了订阅。”  
弹幕有人询问下次什么时候双人直播。  
“这得看他了。”尼禄指了指V：“好了，再见。”  
V愣了一会儿，听到尼禄叫他，还拍打他的脸，这才回过神来。“直播结束了，我把机器关了。”尼禄问：“你还好吗？”  
V揉揉自己的头发，有些后悔一时心软答应了尼禄双人直播。虽然没有人知道他是谁，但是刚才失态的样子还是让他有点尴尬。茫然间他想起刚才尼禄好像说了什么：“……谁的脑子不好使？”  
“抱歉。”尼禄举双手投降，扯来纸巾把V的腿擦干净，“节目效果，节目效果。”  
“好了快点收拾一下吧。”V找来自己的裤子重新穿上，“下午你爸爸和但丁就回来了。”  
他们把房间收拾了一下，穿戴整齐。一个小时后果然那对双胞胎按了家里的门铃。“天啊你都不带钥匙的吗。”尼禄抱怨着打开门，先看到但丁那张疲惫的脸，然后是维吉尔。  
“累死了。”但丁把武器和外套一并卸下。跟维吉尔叽叽咕咕了几句，最后石头剪刀布。但丁是剪刀维吉尔是石头。“好吧好吧你先去。”但丁把维吉尔推向浴室，然后自己滑落到沙发上。  
“你怎么累的跟狗一样。”尼禄说着把但丁的外套叠起来放到另一边。V把茶杯推给但丁。“他妈的，你们俩在家卿卿我我当然不知道打工人的苦。”但丁白了两人一眼。  
尼禄和V相视，心照不宣地带上几分尴尬。  
不过反正但丁也不会知道他们在家里具体是怎么卿卿我我的嘛，这不就——“喂，你俩，”但丁掏出他那台碎屏裂壳的手机，打开一个网页：“这个是你俩吧。”  
V太熟悉那个缺德标题了！而尼禄也跟他一起几乎石化。“那那那那那什么。”尼禄结结巴巴。V小声说：“我就知道应该先把格里芬他们放出去。”  
“这倒不是，我先看到的尼禄，那个屁股下巴太好认了，一看就是我们家的小孩。”但丁笑起来：“想不到啊你们俩。”  
“等一下，”尼禄说，“但丁为什么你会知道这个网站？”  
但丁沉默，摸了摸下巴，指指浴室：“别跟他说啊。”  
END  
（崽：叔你给刷个游艇再说吧。）


End file.
